As Your Skin Touches Mine
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Adam shows up in Mia's room the night after her birthday, and after a heated argument she soon finds a familiar pair of lips gracing down her neck.


**Hey guys so this is my first story for If I Stay. I read the book in about four hours and saw the movie last Thursday and it was AMAZING. The movie had me in tears, wishing I had a boyfriend like Adam. Anyways I came up with this story and I knew I had to post it as there is barley any stories for the book. This story takes place in the movie when Mia gets home and finds Adam in her room. And they haven't had sex yet. Ps, shes kinda pissed with him for missing her birthday. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and this is a one shot... for now depending on reviews ;) **

**Enjoy. **

Mia was so exhausted from the day that went she got home she had the intentions of going strait to bed. She managed to climb the stairs and when she reached her room all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But what she found when she opened the door was Adam. Standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Adam..?" she whispered as she entered her room and looked down the hall before closing the door shut and snapping the lock. "What are you doing here?" She slid off her plaid shirt from her arms and threw it in the laundry basket in her closet. Leaving her in a white t-shirt.

"I came to see you" he said going in for a kiss but Mia dodged it backing away.

"Aren't you supposed to be performing tonight?" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest. Adam sighed as he knew this wasn't going to be easy winning her over.

He tried to take a step closer to her but she backed away again and he figured the only way he was going to ever be able to touch her again was to get himself out of this mess. "There was a cancellation with the club. So I drove down here to see you. Especially since I felt bad about the whole birthday thing"

"Your trying to make this better by driving down here?" she said. She pushed her hair out of her face that had somehow made its way there.

"I am here to make things right again between you and me again. I didn't like leaving it on a bad note and I wanted to make it right again" he said as he looked at her ceiling. She looked up and saw a million pictures taped to her ceiling that created a painting. It had angles flying around in diapers with instruments in there hand. The back round was a deep red that was comforting, and she had to admit the picture was amazing.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to them.

"Its the ceiling of the studio that you will audition at for Julliard. I thought if you looked at it every night until the audition, it would make the place seem less scary, and you would be able to focus on the music" he said smiling at her. Mia hadn't realized she had stepped closer to Adam, so close that his chest lightly brushed hers when he moved. "I also brought you this" he said reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a little box that was wrapped in brown paper.

"At least I know the paper is yours" she said smiling as she went over and sat down on her bed, Adam following her. She ripped the paper off the box leaving the box in a little black coating. She opened the lid and inside found a bracelet. On it was a guitar and cello.

"I saw this and thought it was an excellent example of us" Adam said as he took the bracelet out of the box and took Mia's right hand in his hand. He hooked it around her wrist and she admired it as the silver instruments shined off the light from her room.

Mia smiled at the bracelet and looked up smiling at Adam. "Thank you, its beautiful"

"It's not the only thing" Adam said placing a hand on her leg looking deep into her green eyes. And in the light he swear he could see a glimmer of gold in them making her even more beautiful. "Look Mia I am so sorry about everything that has happened in the last week. I love you so much and after all the fighting we have done I realized that its not us. We shouldn't be fighting like this, cause I couldn't stand to lose you if it ever gets to far"

Mia sat looking up at Adam and then looking down at the bracelet. She had the same feelings about Adam but she knew it was pointless to say them when he could tell she had forgave him for everything that had happened. "I love you to" she said shifting closer to him so she was almost sitting in his lap. Her bed creaked under there weight in the one spot and she hoped to God that her parents didn't come upstairs. Adam made the first move slowly shifting his head closer being very careful encase she rejected him. But Mia didn't.

She smashed her lips onto his closing her eyes and she felt Adam hesitate for a minute being so taken back at her being forward, but in seconds he was into it as well. He grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist allowing her to officially sit in his lap. His hand then travelled to her waist where he held on tight as if he was going lose her to someone. They kept kissing the entire time Mia's hand wrapped around Adam's neck. She soon felt him start to lift up the bottom of her shirt and she allowed him to. She broke away from his lips so he could slip the shirt off her body and then toss it off the bed. Mia started to un-button Adam's black dress down shirt and soon enough she had it off his body and off the bed.

Adam pushed Mia over so her back was now against the bed and he was top of her. He broke away from her lips to plant soft kisses down her cheek and down her neck to her collarbone. Mia made a soft moan and ran her hands up and down Adam's warm back. Soon she could feel his hands at the buttons of her jeans and she helped him slip them off her legs and then she slipped off his. Mia was just grateful that she had shaved that morning in the shower.

Adam moved off the bed standing in nothing but his boxers as he pushed her bed sheets down and then moved them so they covered her almost naked body. He climbed back in beside Mia and pulled the covers over his chest. He pulled Mia right into his chest as he placed a slow kiss to Mia's lips. She could tell her lips were going to be swollen tomorrow but now her mind was more on the fact that she could feel Adams hands behind her back and then the small snap of her bra un-hooking off her chest.

She didn't feel shy in front of Adam anymore and she let the bra slip off of her shoulders. And it wasn't long till her underwear and his boxers had done the same. And then it happened.

There hot bodies were tangled among cold sheets, the perfect combination.

An hour later they were still laying in Mia's bed. They were still naked but they did nothing else. Mia had her body pressed up against Adam and she had her head resting on his chest. They sat there in silence looking up at the pictures that were taped to her ceiling courtesy of him.

Mia turned her head over looking at the clock beside her bed. It read eleven pm. "You know" she said turning her head back to Adam looking up at him. "Your gonna have to leave soon, before my parents come upstairs to go to bed"

"I will soon" he said wrapping his long arm around Mia's small waist, it feeling warm against her now cold skin. "Right now just don't ruin this moment"

Mia said nothing else and pressed herself more to Adam, relaxing and closing her eyes. Not letting the moment be ruined.

**So what did you think? I changed it a lot from the movie and book but I hope you like it :) **

**Please REVIEW and I may post a second chapter ;)**


End file.
